1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to initializing a database and more particularly relates to initializing a synchronized remote database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enterprise data processing systems often support database applications that store valuable information such as transaction data, customer information, inventory data, product data, financial data, and the like in databases. An enterprise data processing system may employ an application server to store databases and provide access to the databases for database applications.
For example, a database application may retrieve data from a database through an application server. Similar, the database application may store data to the database through the application server. The application server may also be configured to manage and maintain the database.
The data stored in databases is often very valuable. As a result, a database is typically synchronized with a backup copy to protect the database's data from loss and/or to provide a replacement copy. The database that is the source of synchronization data is referred to herein as a primary database. The backup copy may be synchronized with the primary database by mirroring each change made to the primary database to the backup database, database, wherein the backup database is initially synchronized with the primary database. As used herein, mirroring refers to making and/or maintaining a copy of data.
Unfortunately, because the primary database must use operational bandwidth to create an initial backup database that may be synchronized with the primary database, the performance of the primary database may be degraded. In addition, the primary database may only be capable of creating backup databases that are of the same type as the primary database, precluding backing up primary databases to other types of databases.